Parties & Scarfies
by Goggle Girl
Summary: At the Thain's 65th birthday party, 8 year old Pippin feels forgotten and ignored. Just a short little fluffy friendship story about how Merry and Pippin became close friends.


_Author's Notes: I don't know why I wrote this, I just did, but I can proudly say it's my very first **finished** piece of Lord of the Rings fanfiction. I'm not sure how the cliché idea came into my head, it just did. I was sitting down to work on another piece when suddenly a voice in my head said, "You have to write this." So, I did, and what you see before you is just a very pre-war of the ring short story involving little ickle Pippin and of course, Merry. It's fluffy but in a non-slash way. (hobbits are just openly affectionate, **not** gay... why is everything so sexual in today's world? Can't people understand platonic love?) As for the "interesting" title, my friend has dubbed Chris Parkin's scarf in the Dr. Who Shada movie as "the marfy scarfy" even though I always insist purple and green are not colours which go well together. Would **you** want a purple and green scarf? Okay, so maybe some of you would but that's not the point._

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the hobbits, or the Shire, or Merry and Pippin, for that matter. I'm not Tolkien which I think is pretty obvious for many reasons and therefore none of this belongs to me.**

_**Parties & Scarfies**_

It was a beautiful day in the Shire. The sun shone overhead in a cloudless sky as the tree tops swayed lazily in the soft, cooling breeze. The farmers worked tirelessly in their fields as the gardeners tended lovingly to their plants. Children laughed and giggled as they ran down the roads and frolicked in the fields. Or at least _most_ children were out laughing and playing. One small hobbit child sat sulking inside his small room.

"For the last time, Pippin, put your trousers on!" Pearl Took sighed exasperatedly as she stood over her younger brother. A small pair of dress pants lay wrinkled on the floor nearby.

Today was the Thain Paladin's birthday and to mark the hobbit's passing into his sixty-fifth year, all of his relations (close and distant) were being invited to a great party at the Smials in Tuckborough. A party for which family and guest helpers now buzzed around the intricate hobbit hole in preparation for. Everything was to be perfect for the evening's festivities. Festivites in which the Thain's youngest child, Peregrin seemed to have his mind set against.

Pippin folded his arms across his chest in defiance of Pearl. "I'm not wearing them and you can't make me!"

"Put them on, Pippin!" insisted Pearl, picking up the pants and thrusting them towards her brother. "Stop being a brat!"

Pearl's words had hit her gentle brother hard. The young Took's lower lip quivered and tears began to shine in his emerald green eyes. Pearl sighed, knowing what was to come. From Pippin escaped a howling wail that could be heard all the way over in the Michel Delving. Pearl sighed in defeat as her brother cried. What was she to do?

Fortunately, her sister, Pimpernel passed by Pippin's room. She had been sent to see what was wrong when everyone else in the hobbit hole seemed to have heard Pippin's cry.

"He's in one of his fits again, isn't he?" Pimpernel asked, looking inside the room.

"You have to help me get the little brat dressed," pleaded Pearl. "Before Mum comes to see what's going on and has a fit herself!"

Pimpernel got down on her knees by Pippin and smiled. "Why don't you want to put these on?" she asked, gesturing towards the once neatly pressed brown trousers.

"B-because I don't!" cried Pippin, tears running freely down his cheeks. "I wanna go outside!"

"You'll get filthy if you do," said Pimpernel sharply, "and we can't have you dirty for father's birthday." Pippin continued to wail. "Fine then. Pearl, hold him down. We'll do this the hard way."

As Pearl seized hold of Pippin, he let out a shriek to shatter windows and crack china. The young hobbit squirmed and thrashed but the combined efforts of his two sisters managed to win over him. Finally Pippin managed to break free and run squealing from the room, but not before the two girls had succeeded to wrestle him into his pants and button up his shirt.

Pippin went scampering through the halls, his suspenders trailing behind him towards the front door. Hearing footsteps coming towards him, Pippin ducked down a side corridor. That was the great thing about living in the Great Smials of Tuckborough. It was very easy to hide when one did not want to be found. Dashing through the halls of the Smials, Pippin made his way stealthily along until someone reached out from some unseen room and grabbed him by his trailing suspenders. The suspenders stretched and snapped back, sending Pippin to the floor.

"Well, if it isn't Master Peregrin!" exclaimed an amused voice. Pippin sniffled at hitting the hard floor and looked up into the face of his older cousin, Frodo Baggins. Frodo was much older than Pippin, being thirty but by hobbit years that meant he was still considered a young and sometimes childlike hobbit. However, Frodo possessed maturity and knowledge which far surpassed the eight-year-old Pippin. "And what are you doing running around here half dressed?"

Pippin pouted and said nothing. Frodo's steel blue eyes crinkled with his smile. He knew Pippin must have been trying to escape from getting dressed and wasn't pleased at being discovered.

"Well come on then," said Frodo, picking up Pippin. He squirmed but Frodo was stronger than Pippin's sisters and Pippin knew Frodo wasn't going to let him go. "Let's get you back to your room so you can finish dressing. We want to look handsome for your father's party, don't we?"

"No," snorted Pippin as Frodo brought him back to his room. Pearl and Pimpernel were waiting in the doorway. When Pippin saw them he began to squirm again.

Frodo set Pippin down again but kept a firm grip on his shoulders. He got down on his knees and looked at Pippin. "Now come on," he said, doing up the young Took's suspenders, "be good and get dressed for your sisters, Pippin."

Pippin snorted indignantly as Frodo left the room to go help set up for the party in some other area of the hobbit hole. Pippin turned to make another break for the outdoors but his sisters were upon him in a flash. Pippin screamed and cried as his sisters wrestled him into his party vest and straightened his clothes. If someone had happened by they would have believed someone was being tortured by the sounds Pippin was making.

"There, done!" sighed Pearl, standing up and straightening her dress.

"You can stop crying now, Pippin," lectured Pimpernel. Pippin was still sobbing on the floor. The two sisters sighed in exasperation at their younger brother. He could be such a brat at times. But what could they do? When Peregrin Took had a fit, no one could calm him down. It would be best if they just left him alone. So the two hobbits left the room, leaving poor distressed Pippin hiccoughing sobs on the floor.

Pippin continued to wail until he was sure no one was coming to investigate. Sniffling, Pippin pushed his desk chair over to the room's window. Climbing up, he stood and gazed out the window. Pippin was fortunate enough to have one of the outer rooms in the hole and therefore a bright view of the outside. Outside where the birds were singing. Outside where Pippin wanted to be.

He watched, lazily as the guests began to arrive for the Thain's party. Pippin noticed there didn't seem to be a lot of young hobbits coming. Pippin didn't have many friends anyway. He was tiny even for his age and was often teased by the other little hobbits. Despite that though, Pippin would have preferred to see more children at the party. He'd fit in more with them than with the adults.

There was a knock on the door and Pippin turned around to find his last sister, Pervinca standing in the doorway. Pippin liked Pervinca the most out of all his sisters. She was the youngest of the Thain's three girls and only five years older than Pippin. It always seemed that she put up with him more and rarely ever yelled at him. Unlike with Pearl and Pimpernel, Pippin and Pervinca had almost a mutual respect towards one another.

"The guest have come, Pippin," she said, "and Mum's asking for you."

Taking Pippin by the hand, Pervinca led him to the front hall where the Thain and his wife were greeting the guests and handing out the gifts. Pippin ran over to his mother, Eglantine.

"Well here's my handsome wee bairn!" she exclaimed, taking his hand. "You weren't planning to hide in your room all evening, were you?"

"No, Mum," muttered Pippin, rubbing his tear stained cheeks.

"Well good, now go run along and play with your cousins," Eglantine said, giving Pippin a small nudge in the direction of one of the larger rooms, "and behave."

Pippin reluctantly made his way past the dining hall to join the party. He paused just outside though when he caught sight of the massive spread of food in the dining hall. Cakes and pastries were set out, along with steam pots of vegetables and platters of roasts, breads, cheeses, and fruits. The small hobbit's eyes grew larger and rounder in delight. If there was one thing Pippin adored, it was food, and come to think of it, he _was_ getting rather hungry.

Pippin approached the table cautiously, making sure there was no one else around. Standing on his tip toes, he reached up to grab one of the pastries but instead of feeling cake, he felt another hand.

"Oi!"

Startled, Pippin fell over with a squeak. He quickly recovered and scampered up onto one of the chairs to see who had caught him. Another young hobbit, older than him but still boyish was staring back at him. Pippin immediately recognized his older and favourite Brandybuck cousin.

"Merry!" he exclaimed happily.

"Hush, Pippin!" the hobbit hissed back. "You'll get me caught!" It appeared both of the hobbits had been drawn to the table by hunger.

"Sorry," apologized Pippin. He adored Merry greatly and was always searching for the older hobbit's approval.

"That's all right. Here." Merry picked up and apple and winked at Pippin. "Have a fruit; it'll help you grow taller."

Pippin frowned. Everyone loved to make fun of his small size. Merry grinned, pleased at himself and was just about to reach for some cake when--

"Meriadoc Brandybuck!"

Merry looked alarmed as his mother, Esmerelda came into the room. She immediately spotted the apple in her son's hand and frowned.

"Put that apple back, boy!" she ordered. Merry soundlessly complied. "Now what did I tell you before we arrived? It's your uncle's birthday and you are to _behave!_ And what do I found you doing? Sneaking food before the feast!" She turned to Pippin who cringed in preparation for a long lecture from his aunt. But none came. "And you, young Peregrin, best be getting off and playing with the other good little hobbits your age. Come, Meriadoc, we'll sit you with Frodo. _He'll_ keep you out of trouble!" She reached under Merry's sandy curls and seized hold of his ear. Whining and protesting, Merry was led out of the room towards the party.

Taking one last look at the table, Pippin scampered from the room. By the time he had found where all the guests were mingling, Pippin could ignore the growling of his stomach no longer. He needed something to eat or else he felt he'd waste away into nothing.

Most of if not all of the older hobbits were gathered around the kegs, drinking the ale that the Thain had received from the Gaffer Gamgee. The Thain himself was in the center of the crowd, drinking heavily and mingling with the guests. Pippin spotted Merry off to the side. Frodo was holding onto his cousin's scarf like it was a leash as he chatted up one of the hobbit lasses. In another part of the room, a group of Pippin's older cousins were eyeing him slyly. Pippin made a note to avoid them at all costs. He knew his relations weren't planning to do anything good with him. Instead, Pippin spotted Pearl talking to their cousin Estella. Pippin decided to mingle around the two of them for a while.

"Oh no, here comes Pip," whispered Estella when she saw the small copper haired boy making his way over to them. "Doesn't he have anyone his age he can bother?"

"No, unfortunately," replied Pearl. Sure enough, it wasn't long before she felt Pippin tugging on her dress.

"Pearl... Pearl!" he whined.

Pearl sighed. "_What_, Pippin?"

"I'm hungry."

Pearl looked down at her brother, irritated. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

Pippin looked up at Pearl pathetically. "I want something to eat, Pearl."

"Just give him a bit of your cake if it'll make him go away," muttered Estella so Pippin wouldn't hear.

Pearl frowned. She was rather enjoying her mother's baking. But if it meant getting rid of her brother, then it was worth it. Breaking off a piece of the pastry she had been eating, Pearl handed the small piece to Pippin. The hobbit inhaled it gratefully but didn't leave. Instead he began to whine again.

"What is it _now?!_" asked Pearl.

"I'm still hungry."

"Well... go bother Mum!" She gave Pippin a forceful push towards the kegs where his parents were.

Because of his small size, Pippin was easily jostled by the mingling hobbits. He managed to find his mother though, and cling to her dress, whining for attention.

"Mum," Pippin whined. "Mummy!"

Eglantine was busy chatting with a group of friends and relations and didn't notice Pippin trying to get her attention. Pippin tried desperately to get the attention of his parents but his father was too drunk to care and his mother too busy to notice. Defeated, Pippin fought his way from the crowd towards the front hall.

*** * ***

Merry was bored out of his mind but couldn't do anything about it. His mother had put him in the care of Frodo who didn't seem thrilled at the idea of playing babysitter but complied nonetheless. Merry didn't see why he needed to be watched. He wasn't a baby, not like some of the hobbits here.

_Well look here_, thought Merry, _speaking of babies..._

He had spotted Pippin struggling to make his way through the crowd and towards the door. The tiny hobbit looked a little more downcast than usual. Merry felt bad for his little cousin. His sisters weren't always that nice to him and the other hobbits his age always teased him for his size. Pippin never stood up for himself either. Merry had always told himself what Pippin needed was a good friend to look out for him. But who? Merry couldn't do it; he was eight years little Pippin's superior. Then again, Frodo looked out for Merry and he was much older. Merry sighed. He hated seeing one of his relations looking so down. It wouldn't hurt to just go check up on the lad. But how to get out of here?

"Frodo?" Frodo wasn't listening. "Frodo!"

"What?" Frodo set down his mug of ale to look at his cousin.

"Do you mind letting go of my scarf?" asked Merry. He lowered his voice. "I have to go."

Frodo looked suspicious but Merry had on his most convincing face. Frodo frowned. "Okay, but you come right back here. If you get into trouble Esmerelda will have my head on a platter."

Adjusting his scarf so it wasn't choking him anymore, Merry dashed out of the room. Now where could young Master Peregrin have gone? The Great Smials of Tuckborough were vast and if a hobbit ever wanted to hide, they could easily be lost for days. Fortunately for Merry, he heard a door close by the front hall and knew it was probably Pippin. He opened the front door and cast about for any sign of his cousin in the dusk. Sure enough, he spotted the small figure in one of the fields nearby. Merry ran off after him, following at a distance. Pippin stopped and sat down beneath a great lone tree in one of the fields.

As Merry cautiously approached the tree, the sounds of sobbing reached his ears. He hesitated for a moment. He didn't like crying children and knew what his cousin could be like if he was upset. Merry waited a while, still debating whether or not to just leave Pippin and go back to the party. Finally, Merry came to a decision, frowning over his distressed cousin. He cleared his throat.

At the sudden sound Pippin jumped, startled and turned around. He was even more surprised to see Merry standing there. Pippin sniffled and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to be seen crying. He knew Merry would make fun of him for it.

"H-hullo Merry," Pippin stammered.

"Mind if I sit down?" asked Merry. Pippin shook his head and Merry flopped down into the dirt next to his cousin. "The party's inside, Pippin, what are you doing out here?"

"Does it matter?" asked Pippin so quietly Merry had to strain his ears to hear. "No one notices me there... Mum and Da are too busy to pay attention to me and Pearl and the others just see me as a nuisance. Everyone's forgotten me." He gave a great, shuddering sigh. "I'm not important to them; they don't love me, Merry."

Merry wasn't sure how to reply to this. Obviously, Pippin was feeling left out but how to explain to him that he was still loved? "Well... it's just that you're so small, Pippin, and sometimes small things get overlooked--"

Merry had said the wrong thing. Pippin was very sensitive about his size and Merry's words had hit hard. Pippin slumped forward and Merry heard the distinct sound of a small sob.

"Oh Pippin, I'm sorry!" apologized Merry, pulling his cousin into a hug. "I didn't meant to say that, I meant--" Merry thought hard. "I meant... um..."

"Everybody always thinks I'm too small," sobbed Pippin. Even the cousin he adored the most saw him as being a miniscule nuisance.

"I'm sure your friends don't think that," tried Merry.

Pippin looked up tearfully at Merry. "I don't have any! I can't run as fast as everyone because my legs are so short! I'm of no use to anyone..."

"Well I don't think that," said Merry, setting the small hobbit in his lap. "Being small could have lots of use! You can crawl into spaces no one else can fit into... and if you don't want to be found it's harder to spot you. Why, I'd love it if I had a friend your size to help me in my mischief. I'd consider myself blessed!"

Pippin smiled a little and a spark of hope flashed in his eyes. "Will you be my friend, Merry?" he asked. "I know Auntie Esmerelda doesn't like you around me but you're not a bad influence and I could help you with your deeds!"

"Well..." Merry looked around for an escape. "That's not what I meant, Pippin. I'm a lot older than you..."

Pippin looked deflated and downcast again as he reached into his pocket and pulled out an apple. He held it up to Merry.

"You dropped this in the dinner hall," he said. "I thought you might still want it."

Merry couldn't help but smile. It was just an apple but he knew to Pippin is was much more. The little hobbit had taken it in the hopes of pleasing his older cousin. Merry knew Pippin was always seeking his approval. He awkwardly took the apple.

"Thank you, Pippin."

The two hobbits sat in silence for some time. Merry was contemplating Pippin and the apple. He couldn't take Pippin as his friend, the lad was way too young. Pippin needed to go out and find friends his own age. Although, Pippin wasn't friendless for lack of trying. Merry sighed inwardly. He wasn't acting any better than the children Pippin's age. He didn't want Pippin to slow him down... and neither did any of the other hobbits. Pippin was being quiet and patient. He hoped if he didn't bother Merry, his older cousin would let them be friends. He couldn't hold back an involuntary shiver from the even air though.

"You should have put on your cloak before you came outside," Merry said.

Pippin sniffed indignantly. "I didn't think I needed it."

Merry looked rather amused by his little cousin, sitting in his lap trying his best to seem older than he really was. Merry didn't want his cousin to get sick though. He pulled off his scarf and gently wrapped it around Pippin's neck.

"There, that's better, isn't it?"

Pippin looked rather taken aback by Merry's sudden act of kindness. Merry surveyed Pippin in mild amusement. The scarf was a little long on him and he'd probably trip on it if he ran. Come to think of it, that would be rather amusing to see.

"It's a little long," admitted Pippin.

"You'll grow into it," Merry assured him.

Pippin looked confused. "Grow into it? What do you mean?"

"It's yours," explained Merry. He smiled. "Friends share tokens of their friendship, don't they? You gave me that apple and I gave you my scarf."

Pippin's eyes lit up. "You mean we're...?"

Merry nodded. "I guess we are."

Before Merry quite knew what had happened, Pippin had flung his arms around Merry in a surprisingly strong hug. Merry felt very awkward. He had no idea just how much his friendship meant to Pippin.

"Thank you, Merry," whispered Pippin. Merry ruffled Pippin's copper curls in reply. Pippin sighed and closed his eyes.

No longer would Pippin be picked on by the other hobbits. No longer would he be chased home in tears from the cruel games of the other children. Now he had Merry to protect him. He had the friendship of the cousin he had looked up to and admired for the longest time. Pippin had a companion to play with but also a guardian to look after and protect him. Pippin smiled as he curled up in his cousin's arms. All was right in the little Took's world.

_How's that for a first Lord of the Rings fic? If I made you go, "awwwwwwwwwwwww" or "he's so cute!" at least once while reading this story then I'll consider my job a success. So, let me know what you think in a review. They're always appreciated._


End file.
